Meet The Parents
by Becca12345
Summary: For the HP Challenge Meet The Parents! It's that time in every relationship. The "Meet the Parents" chapter. It should be simple enough - but when the Dad's refuse to let go of a School grudge - That's when it gets hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the Forum Challenge - Meet the Parents.**

**Pairing Scorpius x Rose**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ronald Billius Weasley was not a happy man. He glared in the direction of the young blonde boy, that sat talking to his young son and held hands with his daughter. His wife, Hermione sat beside him and hit his arm roughly.

"Ronald. Stop glaring. Astoria and Draco will be here soon."

"So it's Draco now is it Hermione?" Ron scowled. Hermione rolled her eyes and hit him again.

"Grow up Ronald! He's changed! You know that very well."

Ron's scowl deepened and he folded his arms, like a child, denied of a packet of sweets. There was a reason for Ron's sour mood. That reason sat in front of him. Scorpius Malfoy. His daughters boyfriend.

When Ron had found out that Rose was dating Draco Malfoy's spawn, he'd freaked out. Rose had written a letter home, outlining their relationship and asking permission for her to stay over Scorpius' at Easter. Ron had downright refused and had to be held back by his Mother and Wife, to stop him from going to Hogwarts and murdering the boy right there and then. Hermione had suggested, that the two families should meet, and then Ron and Hermione could decided about Rose's stay over at the Manor.

So, that was how Ron and his family, ended up in a posh restaurant, with the spawn of Malfoy, waiting for his parents to arrive. So far, Malfoy had won Hermione's respect, and had seemed to have brainwashed his youngest son, on how Puddlemere United were better than the Chudley Canons.

The door of the restaurant opened and Ron looked up to be met with the scowling face of Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria Malfoy. A silence fell over the air and Astoria glared at her husband, as did Hermione. The look seemed to say the exact same thing.

_"Don't you dare start anything."_

But Ron was a Weasely, and (excluding Percy) Weasley's never really listen to the rules.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I don't want to go." Draco Malfoy pouted in the living room of his Manor. His wife, Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. She held the letter in her hands and walked over to where her stubborn husband was sulking.

"Tough. We are going. It's for our Scorpius."

"But it's Weasley!" Draco scowled, crossing his arms. Astoria brushed a strand of loose hair out of her face and raised her eyebrows.

"My Mother had the exact same reaction with you. She didn't accept it - she still doesn't. But look at us now. So please Draco. For me?" Astoria stuck her bottom lip out and tilted her head sideways.

Draco looked up at her before sighing in defeat. He stood up and paced the length of the floor. His Father's portrait looked down at him. Lucius Malfoy had passed away five years - but had done a Walburga Black job and gotten a portrait of himself.

"Okay. I will, but you can talk to him. I don't want to speak to Weasley or his wife and spawn." Draco said childishly. Astoria sighed but nodded. If it meant that Draco would show his face. "As long as Potter is not there." Draco added as an after thought. Astoria bit her lip and whacked her husband over the back of his head.

~ Line Break ~

So that was how Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley found themselves in the middle of a glaring war. They sat opposite each other and kept a firm glare on each other. Scorpius looked over to Rose who shrugged her shoulders. Hermione looked at the exchange between her daughter and Scorpius and directed the conversation to the two teenagers.

"So, Scorpius - what do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts?" Hermione asked - her voice light, trying not to get a reaction out of her husband.

"I'm not sure Ma'am. I think I would like to follow in my Father's footsteps." Scorpius said. Ron snorted from down his end of the table. Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Are you making fun of my son Weasley?" Draco spat. Ron snorted again and took a sip of his butter beer.

"No. It's just - you're not a good role model for youngsters. I mean, after your part in the War-"

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted sharply. Astoria put a hand on her husband's arm who was now fuming.

"Draco dear, just calm down." Astoria whispered gently. She then turned to Rose and smiled kindly.

"What about you dear? Any plans for after Hogwarts?"

"Yes Mrs Malfoy. I'm planning on following in my Mother's footsteps. She's currently campaigning for Civil Rights for Squibs." Rose looked up at her Mother with pride. Hermione looked flushed but pleased.

"Really? How interesting. Do tell us how Squibs will cope in the Magical World?" Draco sneered. It was Astoria's turn to scold her husband. Hermione glared at Ron who then turned to Scorpius.

"Now for the reason, I'm sitting here with your ferret of a Father."

"Oh so that's how it's going to be is it Weasel?" Draco sneered. Astoria's hand found itself connected with Draco's head. Ron ignored him and focused on the wide eyed blonde boy in front of him.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter? I tell you now - Her Uncle is Harry Potter. So answer wisely." Ron threatened softly. Scorpius gulped.

"Well. I wish to... court your Daughter Sir, because she's brilliant and...I have grown fond of her over the past five years I've known her." Scorpius blurted out quickly and colored faintly. Ron nodded, unconvinced.

"And - If my Daughter were to visit your house, she wouldn't be harmed by any dark objects, ferrets or snakes?" Ron asked. Draco flexed his knuckles at the hidden jibe towards him.

"No-no Sir. I'd take good care of your Daughter. I mean it Sir." Scorpius said, looking everywhere but Ron. Ron made a snorting noise at the back of this throat. Hermione glared at him and then smiled at Scorpius.

"I trust you Scorpius. If it's okay with Astoria and Draco - I'd be happy to let you spend a couple of days over yours. Isn't that right Ronald?"

Ron choked on his drink and stared at his Wife, then over to Rose, who was hiding behind the menu. Hugo sat quietly next to Scorpius watching the scene with interest. Hermione didn't wait for an answer and nodded her confirmation to Rose who smiled.

"Oh wonderful! I look forward to seeing you Dear. You'll have your own room."

"She'd better." Ron cut off Astoria. Rose glared at him in shame.

"She will. I'll take good care of her." Astoria promised. Ron sighed and glared at Scorpius.

"Ok. But this doesn't mean I don't like you Malfoy." Ron said, sitting back on his chair. When everyone looked at him, he sighed and looked at his hands.

"I'm giving you my permission to date Scorpius. But if I-" Ron was cut off when Rose launched herself at Ron.

"Thank you Daddy! I knew you wouldn't let me down." She said, hugging him tight, then walking back over to Scorpius. Everyone then turned to look at Draco who scowled and looked around.

"What he said. I give you my blessing Scorpius." Scorpius beamed and hugged Rose tightly. Hermione and Astoria exchanged looks.

"And, I'm willing to part on peaceful terms Malfoy." Ron said, looking directly at Draco who, despite his shock, nodded and the two men shook hands.

"Wow. If that was the first meeting. Wait until the wedding." Hugo piped up, resulting in Ron and Draco to glare at each other and both shout.

"I'm _not _being related to that!"


End file.
